Never Had A dream Come True A Candy Candy Songfic
by Fire Arrow
Summary: After leaving Terry behind, Candy goes over the blessings in life and how everything will turn turn out for the best.


****

Never Had A Dream Come True

Disclaimer: The song belongs to S club 7 and the plot to me, Candy Candy belongs to the creators/

It was still snowing outside, though bundled up Candy felt cold. The Music box lay in her lap, open and playing. The train started to move, in a few minutes she had left New York behind, left Terrence behind… ironic, how she'd traveled all the way to Chicago hoping to stay with him forever, yet all she did was loose him. To a pretty girl who deserved him… maybe more than she did.

****

[Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,]

[One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,]

[There's no use looking back, oh wondering, (oh wondering),]

[How it could be now, oh might have been, (oh might have been),]

[Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,]

Memories of the May festival dance, of the day at the zoo, where Terrence gave her a box of candies after referring to her looking like a monkey when she got angry, and the ride of the horse. His anger over her remembrance of Anthony and the kiss he gave her. The kisses he begged for afterwards… now it was all just memories. Memories not worth cherishing unless she wanted to hurt herself even more.

****

[I never had a dream come true]

[Till the day that I found you]

She could still hear the music box, but she wasn't on the train anymore. She was in a bed, being looked over by… Annie. The next few minutes were a blur. The bad news about Stear and Madam Elroy throwing her out all seemed like a dream. Maybe it was a dream, maybe she was living a dream, and everything was a dream.

"No," said a voice in her head. "Anthony wasn't…"

****

[Even though I pretend that I've moved on]

[You'll always be my baby,]

[I never found the words to say]

[You're the one I think about each day]

[And I know no matter where life takes me to]

[A part of me will always be with you.]

Now the scenario was different, she was in sunlight, in Chicago. Away from Terrence, away from New York, away from the misery. The music box. Candy stared at it. "People care about me. I don't really need Terrence… I just need my friend and the people I love to be happy. That's all that matters, that's all that should."

****

[Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,]

[And tomorrow can never be cos. yesterday is all that fills my mind,]

[There's no use looking back, oh wondering (oh wondering),]

[How it should be now, oh might have been (oh might have been),]

[Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,]

"I wonder where Anthony really is?" she thought staring at the sky. Recovered and cheerful again she peered through the clouds trying to catch a glimpse of heaven. She couldn't see it but she knew it was there, and from somewhere up above Anthony was waiting for her and watching her.

****

[I never had a dream come true]

[Till the day that I found you]

[Even though I pretend that I've moved on]

[You'll always be my baby,]

[I never found the words to say]

[You're the one I think about each day]

[And I know no matter where life takes me to]

[A part of me will always be]

You need to loose to win, but have I won anything? Candy pondered as she watched the train pass by. From behind Archie and Annie and Patty appeared; and as they sat down she looked into their happy faces and smiled. Yes I have…

****

[You'll always be the dream that fills my head]

[Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,]

[You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,]

[There's no use looking back oh wondering, (oh wondering),]

[Because love is a strange and funny thing, (and funny thing),]

[No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,]

They looked upset when she told them about Terrence and Her; but they were more worried about Stear. At least Terrence wasn't on the battlefield. "I should be happy about that." She thought. Her worries about Stear were taking over now. Terrence was a love lost, but it was better to have a love lost than never to have loved at all, wasn't it? "But I had two love lost…"

****

[I never had a dream come true]

[Till the day that I found you]

[Even though I pretend that I've moved on]

[You'll always be my baby,]

[I never found the words to say, (never found the words to say),]

[You're the one I think about each day; (you're the one I think about each day),]

[And I know no matter where life takes me to]

[A part of me will always be with you.]

[A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh.]

"It doesn't matter," she said out loud as she walked back to her apartment "I'm going to meet someone and live happily ever after and that's it!" she thought before the kind face of Albert greeted her at the door-way.

****

Author's Note: Liked it? Hated it? The scenes have been flashed through quickly because I wanted to put more feeling and thought than actions. Why I chose this song, I do not know. All I know it that it's a favorite of mine and it matched the fic.


End file.
